The present invention relates in general to a fingernail wrapper and wrapping technique for repairing and/or reinforcing fingernails so that they may be grown to any desired length. After application of the wrapper to the nail, one or more coats of clear or colored polish, hardener and/or mender may be applied over the wrapper, any excess which may be inadvertently applied to the cuticle being removed with an orange stick as usual.